


A Helping Hand

by AsheBlender



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: Luz helps Amity carry her books, because that's what friends do!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 573





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, I binged the entirety of The Owl House in a single day. :-)

Amity Blight was a perfectly cool, calm, and collected girl. She was a prodigy. An extraordinary witch of her time. She was driven to working hard and being the best she could be. All around, she was someone who could remain more or less calm under _most_ pressures she was put against in her academic life.

Except when it came to Luz.

Luz Noceda was the one thing her life that could consistently throw her off-balance. At first, it was because she annoyed and frustrated Amity to no end. She was always there to stir up the kinds of things that would get her into trouble. It was with bitterness and anger that her thoughts would always find themselves on the spunky human. Over time and realizing what a horrible person she’d become, mostly through the intervention of Luz (who else could it be), she’d realized that she actually liked the girl. She was peppy, excitable, and seemed to genuinely care about all of her friends. While, true, that she was kind of an idiot that didn’t think things through… her heart was always in the right place.

She’s not quite sure when it turned into love. It was as if one day, she realized that her heart would thump dangerously whenever Luz got close to her. She thought she was having a heart attack. The symptoms certainly seemed to line up. Flushing face, lack of breath, feeling faint… It took her a moment to realize that it was all because the other girl had smiled at her. And, it had pretty much gone downhill from there. Between her failed venture at asking her out to Grom (and getting to dance with her anyway) and the entirety of the grudgby game, it was becoming painfully obvious that Luz held total control over her heart. And, it was horrifying as it was lovely.

To know that, at any time, Luz might say or do something that would make her face erupt into a plume of red was it’s own brand of delightful terror. She couldn’t help it. She was so cute that Amity could barely stand it. She did her best to act normally when Luz was around, but the knowledge that even the most well-meaning of touches or smiles would send her carefully crafted walls crashing down around her was ever present. And, it was a pain to have to build those back up again and again! She was _supposed_ to be Amity Blight, as unflappable as she was confident in herself!

Except those were the biggest lies she’d ever told.

Maybe just under the one where she tried to convince herself she wasn’t completely in love with Luz. That Luz hadn’t barreled into her heart and squeezed it in a hug so tight it felt like bursting. That she didn’t feel like fluttering up into the air whenever her friend’s attention was on her. The dance at Grom, which had been set on replay in her head in her dreams every night since, had made her well and truly sure. And, that had only grown more prominent after that fateful grudgby game. Amity had gotten injured and Luz had actually _lifted her right off the ground who knew she was so strong oh gosh._ It had been bad enough for her to be put in a cast, needing a crutch to get around. Naturally, this meant she couldn’t carry her own books around from class to class. And, that had led to the position she’s in right now.

“Y-You don’t have to carry my books, Luz. I _am_ in the abomination class.” She mutters as she walks through the hallway, carefully putting her crutch forward so she didn’t put any weight on her bad leg. It was a little bit humiliating, being reduced to less than half her usual speed, but she wouldn’t have let Luz take that hit for her life. She didn’t know Boscha’s tackle as well as Amity did. Especially since the triclops was coming at her with violent intentions. If this was the price to pay, so be it.

Even if it was _incredibly_ inconvenient.

Luz is humming behind her, quickly hopping up to the green-haired girl by her side. “I know I don’t _have_ to. But, I want to! Friends help friends, you know?” She says with a sunny smile that makes Amity’s heart nearly stop. Then, she gets a sort of apologetic look and chews on her lip. “Besides, it’s kinda my fault you’re like this, anyway.”

“It wasn’t your fault in any way. If it wasn’t me, it would have been you. Boscha was going to hurt whoever she hit. I could tell. I’d prefer it be someone who’s been injured playing the game, before.”

“Still, I could’ve-”

“Have you ever been tackled full-force by a grudgby player of Boscha’s build?”

“Uh… Well, I-” Luz mumbles, blushing a little bit and absently scuffing her sneakers on the ground as they walk. Yeah, that made the answer plainly obvious to see. “I mean-”

Amity’s eyes dull. “Didn’t think so. So, just… shut up and don’t blame yourself anymore. I’m really fine. It’s just an inconvenience that will be gone, soon.”

With that, Luz perks back up. Her shoulder gently bumps into Amity’s, her pointy ears perking up in response. “Well… all the more I get you back for it. You took a hit meant for me, so I’ll carry your stuff for as long as it takes you to get better.”

“Is this a human thing? This… tit-for-tat kindness thing you’re doing right now?”

The other girl laughs, cheerful and bright at Amity’s clear confusion, then shifts the books she’s carrying to one arm. Her free hand gently lands on the witch’s shoulder and stops her from continuing to walk. ‘ _Oh gosh, oh no, she’s touching me her hand is on my shoulder what do I do’._ Amity can already feel her face starting to fill with heat and color in response to the touch. She wouldn’t be surprised if steam started shooting out of her ears. Especially when Luz leans in to smile at her earnestly. “No, Amity. That’s a _friend_ thing.”

“R-Right.” She squeaks out. Her brain seems to temporarily dump anything intelligent she could say right out her ears. “Friends. Very… friendly. You and me. Yes.”

The reverie is broken when one of the books on the top of the little stack Luz is carrying drops flatly on the floor. The loud noise makes them both jump. Amity is instantly looking at the floor and tucking a bit of green hair behind her ears. She hears Luz laugh awkwardly, then grunt as she stoops down to pick the book back up. She carefully adds it to the stack. “Hehe, whoops. Butterfingers, that’s me!”

Amity can’t help the laugh that trickles past her lips as she starts walking again. “Come on, you dork. We don’t want to be late for class. Either of us.”

It’s a pretty much a nice walk after that. Amity just focuses on going forward carefully, while Luz casually talks about what she’ll be doing later. She, Willow, and Gus are heading back to the Owl House to hang out and Amity is welcome to join them. They’ll even save her a spot on the couch so she can rest her leg. Of course, she can’t help but accept. Because… those three are kind of the only people she wants to hang out with now. Those other people weren’t really her friends. Not when they were picked out for her. These three were. She had _chosen_ them. She stops in front of her classroom door, smiling at Luz. “I’ll be there. Thanks for the help. I should be able to take it from here.” She murmurs as she lazily draws a circle with her finger and summons an abomination to take it from here.

“No problem. I’ll… be there when your class is over?”

She was very persistent about this. “I’m guessing I can’t stop you, huh?”

“Nope!” The human chirps as she hands Amity’s books off to the abomination. She can’t help but remember back to when she had lifted her right off her feet. It was a similar feat to carry both Amity _and_ her own books. Better to not think about that too hard, lest she combust.

Amity snorts quietly. “Well, alright. I’ll accept your continued help. You can carry me-” Her brain stops and instantly the blush is back, her breath wheezing out of her mouth. “ _My books._ You can carry _my books_ any time! At all.”

Luz still has a smile on her face. “I could carry you, too, if that’s what you want.”

“ _N-NO!_ ” Amity insists, her face completely molten as her hand grips tightly on her crutch. “I mean… Th-That won’t be necessary. I’m perfectly capable of moving on my own. And, I certainly don’t need to be up in your surprisingly strong arms again, haha!”

There’s a beat of silence. Long silence. _Oh gosh I’m such a disaster why did I say that why_

“I should go.” She squeaks, deciding to turn tail and run before she said anything stupider than she already had. She’s not quite sure that’s possible. But, given her track record, it was a distinct possibility she would find a way.

Luz hums lightly, head tilting as her lips curl up a bit from her usual smile. “Okay, then! See you after class!” She says, shooting her a finger gun and a wink as she moves to go off to her own class. Amity just blinks as her mouth hangs open, standing unsteadily in the doorway. Her abomination has already walked past her to put her books on her desk. But, she can’t bring herself to move as she watches Luz move down the hallway, whistling cutely.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._


End file.
